Vacationing In The Bahamas
by MissPerfectlyUniQue
Summary: Mr. Condor sends the cast of So Random and Mackenzie falls on vacation to the Bahamas.. full summary is inside, apparently its too long.. channy and several other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice about it, and as much as I'd like to keep it in one POV, This story can not be kept in one P.O.V. But I still hope you all like it.**

**The summary is as follows: Mr. Condor sends the cast of So Random on vacation to the Bahamas, and according to him, sending the cast of Mackenzie Falls is a catch. But as you know both casts would disagree excluding Tawni, and Portlyn, who decide to make Channy happen by getting them to admit their feelings. Channy, and several other pairings. Rated T coz I have no idea on what they stand for!**

Sonny P.O.V

Will the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random report to Mr. Condor's office immediately please. That one voice made my whole cast and I fall into dread.

"Oh my gosh, rush people, rush, he might fire us." Zora declared,

We immediately got up and rushed towards Mr. Condor's office, all in fear that he might fire us, even Zora who usually goes through the vents was walking.

We reached his office but I stopped and told my cast, "Whatever happens, we're all in this together." They all nodded, too terrified to even speak.

The only thing I can do is hope for the best. Fingers crossed.

We silently entered the office and took our seats without a word, and surprisingly we found Mr. Condor as calm as ever.

"Ok, so now I think you all are wondering why I called you in here, and it is not to fire you." He stated. Phew! That was reassuring. "But you are here because I am sending both of your casts for an all expense paid vacation to the Bahamas. You leave in 3 days, and your parents know about this, so get started with the packing. Oh and you will be paired with an opposite cast member for the ride to the airport and in-flight, your directors will mention them to you. Now move"

We exited his office and the banter began.

"No ways am I going with the randoms anywhere, let alone vacation." Yup, you got that right; none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself said that.

"You think we would want to come with you?" I asked him;

Damn he is so conceited and good-looking. Focus Sonny, focus.

"Of course! Who on earth would not want to go anywhere with the greatest actor of our generation."

Oh my goodness, he is so blind. And vain

"Uh Chad, you are looking at her."

"You know you want to Sonny, you know you do."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Too"

"Not"

"Gotcha" I sniggered

"Fine!" he started our daily arguments

"Fine!" I gave back

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good"

"Can you stop flirting, Marshall and Dave (the Mackenzie Falls director) need us in the Prop House ASAP, and you are ruining my pretty" Yup, that was Tawni.

"We were not flirting" Chad told her with a glare.

"Whatever keeps you quiet?" She said and walked away.

Chad and I then walked to the Prop house in an awkward silence, only being broken by Marshal's voice.

"About time you got here, anyways let's get on with it."

"The pairings for the flight and ride to the airport will go as follows, Tawni and Portlyn, Marta and Chastity, Skyler and Ferguson, Nico and Grady, and lastly Chad and Sonny. Zora is not coming with us because she has no other partner and because she would lonely as her age differs to the rest of you." Dave explained whilst Nico and Grady high fived, Tawni and Portlyn smiled at each other, wait smiled? That's weird. The rest looking ok with whom they got paired apart from Chad and I.

Chad was about to protest but got beaten by Marshal, who stated;

"Now I know some of you have objections but this was ordered by Mr. Condor himself, and he wants no rejection. Understood?"

We all nodded, but as you say '_curiosity kills the cat,' _Chad wanted to know why Mr. Condor himself did not tell us the mentioned.

"Apparently," Dave started "he mentioned something as his amazingly sweet daughter did not want him to over use his voice."

"EVIL!" Zora yelled

All the Mackenzie falls cast looked at her with confusion written on their faces, well all of them besides Chad, who completely understood what she meant.

"Never mind" Zora told them as if she could read them like open books.

"Can we go now? I am craving cheese crackers" Grady asked

"No" Marshal replied "We still have a lot to go through, you will have room comrades, and there are as follows:"

"There are going to be the same as your seating partners." Dave cut him off.

"I have to get my own room, I am Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper gets his own room" Chad ordered

"Unfortunately Chad, you cannot get a room and that's a final decision made by Mr. Condor. Lastly, we all will be having a sleepover on Sunday **(A/N they leave on Monday, so this was on Friday)** so that we can leave early the next day. Now does any body have any other questions, other wise you may leave?"

All of us piled out of the room, without even bothering to even answer Dave.

I'm kind of looking forward to the trip; I mean I've never been to the Caribbean and I'd always wished to go there, but Mackenzie Falls with us? I don't know. Ok maybe Chad being there would be kind of nice, but we are not even friends, may be frenemies? And he sure as hell does not feel the same way. Psshh don't act like you don't know what I mean. And I am not saying that again. Well I could always dream of being more than friends can't I? And this is absolutely not supposed to be known by my cast, or they would kill me, well not exactly kill, but still. I wish there was no feud between both shows. But I guess it is not going to end.

My thoughts were interrupted by a squeal coming from Tawni.

"Sonny we are so going on shopping spree, tomorrow"

"Tawni, do we have to? I got enough summer clothes" I tried to get out of this. Once you get into shopping with Tawni, there is no end of it.

"Sonny, you are coming with me and there is no getting out of it. I mean it."

"Kay, fine."

Great, I can not wait for tomorrow, note the sarcasm, little fella. I was pretty tired at 7ish so I decided to get home. I got into my car and drove to our apartment in a pretty short time. My mom had already made dinner, we ate and I got into my comfy pajamas.

"Mom" I called, "I'm off to bed"

"Kay honey, goodnight"

"Night"

I fell into deep slumber the minute I hit the pillow, awaiting the events of tomorrow.

**And that's the first chapter. How'd you like it so far?**

**Tell me what you think… Should I keep going? And follow me on twitter if you want spoilers' peeps… ;) twitter = HmSafiya … send in your ideas and I'll surely use them…**

**And lastly do one thing every author would love you to do… **

**REVIEW**

**Till the next chappiee…**

**Love,**

**Safss**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 **

Tawni P.O.V

I am up pretty early this morning, but tired. A LOT…

The events of last night juggled my memory. Going to the Bahamas, Mr. Condor can not be more serious than that. That is so awesome and there's one thing to that: SHOPPING. Yup and I am taking Sonny with me, she can not wear those hideous clothes, if she wants Chad to notice her. Great now I am caring. What is this world coming to?

Anyways I got up got into the shower, put on some jeans, not the mommy jeans like Sonny's but Tawni's extremely fabulous jeans.**(A/N she got a new name for her jeans, but they're still skinny) **And a pink flair top. My hair was wavy as always and I applied my coco moco coco lip-gloss. I looked so pretty, of course, Tawni Hart is always pretty.

I had breakfast, got into my pink porche, and rushed to the studios. Stopping briefly at the ATM to check how much money I had in my credit card. $20,000. Yip just enough for Sonny and I.

I parked my car at the usual parking space, grabbed my purse and dashed inside only to find Sonny in the prop house talking to Lucy, on the phone.

I had the urge to yell at her but I stopped myself just in time and instead I spoke to her in a very calm voice. Very Tawni like.

"Sonny, we got to go to the mall. Can you get of the phone and get inside my car?"

"Sure Tawni" she replied in a very un-sonnish way,

"I'm off shopping with Tawni, Lulu, call you back soon" she spoke into the phone

I came out of the prop house while yelling "Not very soon" and hearing a "not very soon, says Tawni," from Sonny.

Gosh, how can this girl not be serious about this trip, rooming with Chad and wearing that revolting stuff?

Funny little Sonny… little does she know that every one sees hers and Chad's flirting… and every one knows that the like each other. Hell even Selena Gomez was here only a single day and she also saw it.

Nevertheless we got into my car and drove to the mall. We got to my favorite shop first, '_Pink Star'_. Every thing you get in there is pink, pink and pink, which of course is my favorite color. I bought lots and lots of pink tanks, pullovers and hoody tops incase it was cold, and lots of other summer clothing for myself. We then went to another shop and I found a lot of amazing clothing for Sonny… lots of mini skirts, tanks, dresses, everything and a hell lot of skimpy bikinis, even though she protested a lot. Hell! I can not wait for Chad to see her in those. Then shoe shops… _'8east' _we got fabulous pairs of thong sandals, mine pink and Sonny's blue and a lot of other shoes too. '_Accessorize', _to get accessories. And lastly _'Squash Patch',_ pajamas, for the sleepover.

After a whole day shopping, I needed to check how much we spent, not that I minded, but I needed to get a closer check.

"Come on Sonny, back to the ATM… how much exactly did we spend?" I told her

We walked to the nearest ATM machine and WOW, I did spend a lot on us… Heck NINTEEN THOUSAND, FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS is more than a lot.

We ended up awfully hungry from all the walking and decided to eat at Mc Donald's, I love the food there.

Sonny and I both ordered our food; we both got Fillet-o-fish and shakes, and sat down.

A little girl about the age of 7, approached us, she was extremely cute and kind of squealed "y-y-your Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe. Can you please sign an autograph? Please?" she begged

"Sure sweety, what's your name?" Sonny replied to her while pulling out a picture of both of us.

"Grace" the little girl replied.

Sonny signed the picture with some message on it and handed it to me. I wrote "_Be fabulous Grace, Love, Tawni Hart". _The girl ran back to a woman, who looked like she was in her thirties, supposedly her mother, so overjoyed. I could not help but think how good Sonny was with children, imagining her and Chad's child. She would be a sweet little girl, with a smile and sense of humor just like her Sonny's, but having Chad's blonde hair and blue eyes like Sonny describes. She would be so cute. But that's my imagination. I have to get them together but I need somebody's help, probably from Mackenzie Falls. Wait, I can talk to Portlyn in-flight, after all she's the only one who has so much in common with me. My thoughts were intermittent by Sonny nudging me.

"The food is here Tawni."

We both ate quickly and got back into the car.

I dropped her off at her apartment and drove home. I was extremely exhausted but this was not the time to get to bed.

I took out my LV suitcases, matching to the ones Sonny had; only that hers were Brown leather and mine were Pink leather.

I made sure I packed everything, Shorts, check, Tops, check, swimsuits, check, sun block, check, shades, check, shoes, check, hats, check, accessories, check, make up, check and lastly ten tubes of coco moco coco, CHECK.

I was finally done, when I decided to go off to sleep, awaiting the packing of Sonny's clothing… Ooh I am so evil…

**The end of chap 2.**

**I know the names of the shops are kind of weird… they are way weird but that's the best my friends could come up with. LoL… **

**There are links to Tawni's outfit, the one she wears shopping, her car and her luggage picture links on my profile… check 'em out ;)**

**Sooo….**

**What do you think Tawni will pack?**

**And why will she be EVIL?**

**Well all that is gotta be found out in chapter 3.**

**Till then little fella ;)  
Love ya…**

**Safss,**

**P.S REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps ;)**

**I am really apologetic for updating so not on time, I was really busy. Concerts, concerts and more concerts :) I met Demi Lovato in Atlanta! EEEEPS! She was even more gorgeous in person, and such a sweet heart, not forgetting Justin Bieber in L.A, there is no way to describe his biebness. One word, SIZZLING ;) now there's only the Jonas Brothers left. Nonetheless here it goes :]**

Tawni P.O.V

I made sure to go over at Sonny's when she's most probably only going to be waking up, so I could pack all her stuff when she is not there. See people I am clever and Pretty.

I went over to her apartment at about 7ish; she did say something about getting up at 6:30, so perfect timing. She gets up WAY WAY TOO EARLY

I rang the bell to her house, only to be opened by Connie, her mom

"Hi Tawni, what are you doing here so early?"

"Came over here to see Sonny, is she awake yet?"

"I think so come on in." she motioned me in

"Her room?"

"Up the stairs and first on the right."

"Thanks." I called from the stairs.

Once I reached Sonny's door, I knocked a few times.

"Hey Tawn, why so early?" she asked me.

I ignored her question and got inside her room.

"Sonny, in there!" I ordered, pointing at the bathroom whilst opening her suitcases.

I pulled out all the gorgeous outfits and all the other stuff that we bought out of the bags and into the suitcases, before Sonny could come out and protest.

Once I was finished, I zipped up the suitcases and left them on the side, wandering in Sonny's room. I didn't have anything to pack for the sleepover we were going to have; apparently McKenzie Fall's main character and Tween Weekly's teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper did not have enough time to shop. It was kind of disappointing since I had a great deal of entertainment planned. Oh well!

I wandered in Sonny's small bedroom and found a heck of a surprising item. She had a stack of McKenzie Falls posters that actually had lip gloss stain's on Chad's face, more specifically his poster lips. Eww!

I looked around a bit more finding McKenzie Falls all-season CD cover, (I cant blame her, I'm hooked too, all that drama is just too tempting), Some Leonardo DiCapreo autographs (A/N Alieson, see what I did there, even though I dislike him like this much *shows kid stretching the hands* :P) and lots of different things.

I heard the door unlocking and sprinted to Sonny's bed, I didn't want Sonny to know I had snooped around and saw her obsession with Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh I am so brainy and pretty.

I turned around when Sonny came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit I had picked out for her, which by the way was a split eve red baby doll top, black skinny's and red ballet flats, she looked so pretty but certainly not prettier than me. Tawni Hart is the prettiest person in the whole world. You get that? If you did not than I could say it a hundred million times, until you'd get it.

"Tawn, how do I look?" she asked.

"You look great." I replied skipping the part of pretty. She was becoming as pretty as my self, and I absolutely did not like that.

"Now that the sleepover is cancelled and we have a whole day of boredom, how about we catch a movie or something?"

"Well I could go the whole day looking into the mirror and strike a chord at my pretty self, but I'd rather go for the movie." My other half was telling me to decline the offer, but I needed at least an infinitesimal amount of info about Channy to bring them together. See how bright I am?

"Ramona and Beezus or Toy Story 3? Those are the only ones airing today."

Toy Story 3, heck no, that is a movie made for what, 3 year olds?

"Urm, Ramona and Beezus, Toy Story 3 is not a Tawni type movie."

She decided to drop of the subject after questioning my Tawni typness. SERIOUSLY?

We then drove over to the movies, after having a long conversation over some random stuff. I tried to get her to spill some Chad news and tell me she had a crush on him, well that phase was fruitless.

"Aw" Sonny declared at the end of the movie, the scene where Ramona realizes Beezus is not a bad sister after all.

Seriously what did she see in the movie? It was some pointless sibling story, okay I admit Selena did act pretty good but again seriously?

"Hey Sonny, what's going on between you and Chad?" I asked her when we were driving back to her apartment.

"What do you mean?" she asked acting as if she didn't know what I meant.

"Come on Sonny, don't play dumb with me. I might look like a dumb blonde bimbo which I am so not, but I do know that you have a crush on him."

"WHAT?" she kind of yelled. "I do not have a crush on Chad, A crush on Chad? Psshh, No Psshh."

"Your voice went all high." I said in an innocent voice.

"Darn! High voice," she muttered, as I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did after all.

I decided to drop of the subject, seeing that she wasn't going to tip out anything again, and drove over to her apartment in silence.

"Come on over for dinner Tawn" she invited me as the car stopped to the halt.

"No, I'm good but thanks anyway."

"Well then how about you stay over the night and we drive up to the studio together tomorrow. Bring your stuff over." That was a good idea, that way we wouldn't have to use two cars.

I agreed, we said our goodbyes and I drove over home to get my stuff, thinking about another plan to get her to admit her feelings on the way.

I needed help, and immediately. Oh God! What do I do? Then suddenly I had an idea, an idea which I had a long time ago but had forgotten.

**SUSPENCE!**

**Tawni thinks both movies are lame, but personally I loved both of them, especially the pairing between Buzz and Jessie in Toy Story 3.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aita Brah!

I'm in severe need of motivation, so from this chapter I'm updating only if I get at least 8 reviews to the min on one chappiee.

I know it's kind of egotistic but I'm running out of motivation. And yeah, if you have any suggestions and ideas, PM me or give them out in the reviews, I'll make sure I use them.

"Ugh! Answer your phone." I muttered to myself. Gosh! Can this girl pick up her phone?

I was calling Portlyn, regardless of having the whole enemy thingy, we both were friends secretly, and pretended to be enemy's in front of both our casts. I guess we were also the only ones who saw the tension between Chad and Sonny.

"Hello?" the voice on the line spoke.

"About time you answer your phone Portlyn." I said in kind of an angry voice.

"What do you want?" she asked grumbling, "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."

"We have to get Sonny and Chad together, and I have a plan. For now, all you got to do is get Chad to admit his feelings, and I'll get Sonny to. The rest of the plan's going to be discussed tomorrow."

"Done! Let me get my beauty sleep now. Talk to you later."

She hung up even before I could utter another word. I guess I had to get my beauty sleep too. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get any sleep on the airliner or when we'd reach our destination.

I took my luggage, and gave several dissimilar instructions to my maid when I got home.

I reached Sonny's home pretty quickly since I was driving fast.

We placed our entire luggage in the trunk of my car before settling to watch another movie. This time 'Amelie', it was a really good quixotic and romantic movie, and of course it was picked out by me. We kept awing all the way through the whole two hours.

After the movie, we decided to go to bed since we had an early morning flight.

"What time do you want to me to make breakfast girls?" Connie came inside the room and asked us.

"How about at seven thirty, we got to get to the airdrome at eight." Sonny suggested.

"Okay with me," I replied putting my night cream on my face.

We said our good nights and got into bed.

And Way before the lights were out, I was fast asleep.

The next morning came up way too early; I only slept for four hours, so I got only half of my sleep.

I picked my clothes out, waiting for Sonny to come out of the bathroom.

After about 10 more minutes, she finally came out, clad in a pair of blue skinny's and a white and blue plaid shirt. I got to say she looked beautiful in what she had worn, and yeah, this time I hadn't picked it out.

I jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. I took a quick, short shower, dried my self and changed into a pink tank top that had a few stones and detailing at the neck line, a pair of blank jeans, and a pair of black sandals.

I came out of the bathroom to see Sonny throwing various things into her purse. She turned around and gasped. Of course she'd gasp. Who wouldn't gasp at the sight of me? I am the prettiest person that exists.

"You look way prettier than usual." She complimented

"So do you, now can we eat? I'm staving." I turned into a pretending bitter, uncaring Tawni.

"Urm, okay fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" she said expecting a good.

"Nu-uh," I put my hand up "I. Am. Not. Chad." I stated clearly

Connie made the best pancakes I've ever had for breakfast.

"Looks good." I commented digging in.

"Thank you,"

We ate talking occasionally, and then came the goodbyes. Uh-oh!

"I'm going to miss you mom." Sonny wailed as she hugged her

"I'm going to miss you too," Connie hugged back.

I yelled for Sonny to hurry up and we set off for the airdrome.

I was glad when both of our casts finally boarded the plane after a whole hour of a lecture from Mr. Condor at the airdrome. It was dreadfully embarrassing listening to him holler at us in the face of all the people passing by, about how we should come back bonded or we'll get fired.

The flirting between Chad and Sonny started the instant the plane took off.

"Gosh, will they ever stop?" Portlyn turned to me and asked.

"I hope they do once we get them together, speaking of get them together, how should we get them together?"

We thrashed out all our ideas and at last we settled on using both our ideas at different times.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence, with occasional grunts coming from Grady.

"Look there," Portlyn nudged me.

I turned around to see a very comfortable Sonny sleeping on Chad's shoulder and his head resting on hers.

"Aw, so cute, take a picture."

She handed me one of her digital cameras and we began taking dozens of pictures of the two of them.

"May you please fasten your seatbelts." A ratty flight attendant came up to us and ordered.

I sighed before obeying her, only because we were landing. Why didn't Condor let us take my private jet?

"You know they better appreciate what we do for them." I told Portlyn facing her, and pointing and Chad and Sonny.

"Yeah, they better do and if they don't, I'll – I'll… urm I don't know what I'll do but I'll think of something."

We landed in 15 minutes, got our luggage and boy we were lucky the guys carried our heavy luggage for us, well except for Penelope's which of course she had to carry her self. **(A/N Penelope evil, me no like her :P)**

I smirked whilst I walked to Sonny and Pooper who were standing quietly away from the chaos that was building up.

"How did you sleep?" I asked when I reached them.

"Urm good?" Chad replied confused.

I just smirked at them in return walking away leaving them even more confused.

I picked out the best room for Portlyn and me as soon as we got to the floor we were going to stay on in the Atlantis Hotel. Sonny sure was lucky to get a gigantic suite since they were different genders.

I settled my things on my bed, and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I came out of the bathroom once I was done with my make up and whatnot, and went to look for Portlyn. I sighed; it was time to put Phase Uno (one) into action.

And that's the end to Chapter Cuatro,

Not the best chapter but let me know what you think. And send in your ideas. R&R, it'll make my day and also give me the inspiration I need.

Till Chapter Cinco,

Love you all


End file.
